particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Indrala
Indrala (Indralan: 瑩大磖國; Yingdala), formally known as the State of Indrala (Indralan: 瑩大磖國; Yingdala Guo), is an island nation lying between the eastern coast of Seleya and the western coast of Dovani. Generally, Indralans consider their nation to be part of southern Dovani however the country is often grouped alongside Seleya, such as in the World Congress. Etymology The name 'Yingdala' means jade-like large, towering rock and is a description of the island itself which is extremely mountainous. Furthermore, the term is used to describe the nation as being both beautiful and prosperous. 'Indrala' is a Luthorianised version of the term, coined by the first Luthorian-speaking individuals to make contact with the nation. History Geography Indrala is considered to be the largest island in all of Terra, and is sometimes considered a subcontinent in its own right. The island of Indrala lies in the Schismatic Sea. It is separated from the Dovani continent by the Gulf of Wiggelsworth. To the west is the island of Meriath, in Rildanor; to the northwest are the islands of Marligantos and Vintalli in Gaduridos; to the north is Deltaria Nova; and to the east are the continents of Dovani and Squibble. The northwestern part of the island contains the largest mountain range in the country, the Anle Range. Mount Tiandi, the second highest mountain in the country, is located in the northern part of the Anle mountain range, rising 3,922 meters. The Anle mountains allmost entirely occupy the central regions of Indrala, with the highest point Mount Gao, reaching 6,524 metres above sea level. To the east of the Anle range is the large Baitian Valley, with the dry Tebie Desert in the northeast. To the east of the valley rises the Song Mai coastal mountain range The narrow, flat coastal lowlands extend from northeast to the Ma-Gan River basin. Generally the coastal strip is fertile and rice is cultivated intensively. The Ma-Gan, which is 1,220 kilometers long, is the longest river on the island. From its source in the Anle plateau, it forms the boundary between the provinces Han and Shu and draining into the Odufart Sea. The Ma-Gan delta, in Southern Indrala, covering about 40,000 square kilometers, is a low-level plain not more than three meters above sea level at any point and criss-crossed by a maze of canals and rivers. About 10,000 square kilometers of the delta are under rice cultivation, making the area one of the major rice-growing regions of the world. The western bank of the Ma-Gan River is covered by dense jungle and mangrove swamps. The climate of Indrala can be described as tropical and warm. Its position between 0 and 15 south latitude endows the country with a warm climate moderated by ocean winds and considerable moisture. The mean temperature ranges from about 16 °C (61 °F) in the Central Highlands, where frost may occur for several days in the winter, to a maximum of approximately 33 °C (91 °F) in other low-altitude areas. The average yearly temperature ranges from 28 °C (82 °F) to nearly 31 °C (88 °F). Government and politics Indrala is a parliamentary constitutional republic, but has historically been an imperial monarchy with vast imperial domains. Government Indrala's government is led by the directly elected Chancellor and the cabinet. Both rely on the National Conference to pass legislation. Political parties and elections Political parties in Indrala exist in various different forms. At present, two political parties have representation in the national legislature: the Lotus Party and the Republic's Conservatives. Meanwhile, a further two political parties are represented at local level. Foreign relations Traditionally, Indrala has maintained strong positive relations with other monarchist nations, such as Vanuku. Additionally, it maintains a historic connection with Seleyan nations such as Kalistan and Baltusia as well as its former colonial possessions, such as Dalibor. Administrative divisions Indrala is divided into five provinces: Han, Shu, Anle, Min and Jiaozhi. Military Traditionally, Indrala had one of Terra's most accomplished and developed armed forces however recent neglect by the national government has caused many aspects to slip into decline. Nonetheless, the Indralan Navy (still known as the Imperial Army Navy in spite of the republican form of government) maintains a reputation as one of the best trained in the world. In addition to the Navy, the remaining branches of the Imperial Armed Forces are the Imperial Navy and the Imperial Air Force. Furthermore, there are two independent strands: the Imperial Guards and the 14th Artillery Division. The former is the collective name for Indrala's special forces, under direct command from the Chancellor. Meanwile, the 14th Artillery Division is the Imperial Army's strategic missile arm which was traditionally charged with managing the nation's nuclear arsenal. Demographics Indrala has a population of 99,654,694 (as of April 4256). Generally speaking, Indrala is a relatively homogeneous state with over ninety percent of the population being Indralan. Related to other Gao-Showan peoples, the Indralans originated from Dovani and migrated to the island thousands of years ago, hence their distinction from other Gao-Showan groups. Dihn/Dinh, Phra, Bianjie and Utari people make up most of the remaining Indralan population although there are some smaller minorities too. Most non-Indralans migrated to the island during the time when the country had a significant colonial possessions abroad. Some, though, have arrived more recently. The most recent data collected on Indrala's ethnic breakdown can be found in the July 4065 census. Religion The most widely practised religions in Indrala are Guidao and Jienism. Guidao has been the spiritual religion of Indrala since the foundation of the City of Mengmai. Ji Enzi (Jienfushi) was the founder of Jienism, which is a social and moral philosophy that incorporates Guidao, but places a greater emphasis on Tian/Shangdi (God), ancestral veneration, and natural spirits. Jienism plays a major role in Indralan society in is the state philosophy. In addition, there are numerous minority religious groups, notably Daenists (primarily Mazdâyanâ and Zenshō) and Hosians. Most Indralan Hosians are members of the Theognosian Church. Language In Indrala, the primary language of government is Indralan (Indralan: 普通話, Pǔtōnghuà), which can be literally translated as 'Common Tongue'. A Gao-Indralan language related to the Kunikata language spoken in Sekowo and Mikuni-Hulstria, it is traditionally written in Gaozi, a Gao-Showan ideographic script. However, the Selucian alphabet is used for teaching the language and clarifying meaning in certain circumstances. In addition, several local dialects of the Indralan language exist. Culture The culture of Indrala reflects the complexity of the history of Indrala through the blending of diverse indigenous cultures with the culture of Aloria, which controlled the island for allmost two centuries, and other foreign influences such as Rildanorian and Hulstrian. Direct Alorian colonial immigration to the island ended in 1912 with the introduction of home rule and responsible government in the form of the Dominion of Indrala, although formal Alorian colonial institution were not abolished or expelled until 1938. As a result, there is a significant amount of Alorian and other Artanian influence in Indralan customs and traditions. One of the most visible western legacies is the prevalence of Alorian surnames, and names among Indralas. This peculiarity, unique among the people of pan-Gao origin, came as a result of a colonial decree, for the systematic distribution of family names, and implementation of the Alorian naming system on the population during the Alorian colonial era on the island. Although many families used Alorian style names for generations after the end of the colonial era, although there has been a growing movement in the restoration of ancient family names and using traditional Indralan given names. Economy Important sectors of the Indralan economy include agriculture and industry, particularly food processing, textiles and garments and electronics. Most industries are concentrated in the urban areas around metropolitans Dengzhou, Beizhou, and Taixi while metropolitan Zhongjing is also becoming an attraction for foreign and local investors in recent dates. Mining also has great potential in Indrala, which possesses significant reserves of chromite, nickel, and copper. As a newly industrialized nation, and after centuries of corrupt governments (which slowed down economic growth and progress), Indrala is still an economy with a large agricultural sector, however services are beginning to dominate. Much of the industrial sector is based around manufacturing textile and electronics, usually from foreign corporations. Agriculture Indrala ranks fifth worldwide in farm output. Agriculture and allied sectors like forestry, logging and fishing accounted for 16.6% of the GDP in 2810, employed 60% of the total workforce and despite a steady decline of its share in the GDP, is still the largest economic sector and plays a significant role in the overall socio-economic development of Indrala. Yields per unit area of all crops have grown since 2810, due to the special emphasis placed on agriculture in the five-year plans and steady improvements in irrigation, technology, application of modern agricultural practices and provision of agricultural credit and subsidies of the Hortal regime in the 2810's. India is the largest producer in the world of rice, tea, coconuts, tea, ginger and black pepper. It is the fourth largest producer of wheat, sugar and fish. It is the fifth largest producer of tobacco. Indrala accounts for 10% of the world fruit production with first rank in the production of bananas and mangoes. Industry Textile manufacturing is the second largest source for employment after agriculture and accounts for 26% of manufacturing output. Dengzhou has gained universal recognition as the leading source of hosiery, knitted garments, casual wear and sportswear. Dongzhou has gained fame for leather products. Business services (information technology, information technology enabled services, business process outsourcing) are among the fastest growing sectors contributing to one third of the total output of services in 2810. The growth in the IT sector is attributed to increased specialization, and an availability of a large pool of low cost, but highly skilled, educated and fluent English-speaking workers, on the supply side, matched on the demand side by an increased demand from foreign consumers interested in Indrala's service exports, or those looking to outsource their operations. Mining The country is rich with mineral and thermal energy resources. A recent discovery of natural gas reserves in the Magsalaya Oil fields off the northern coast is already being used to generate electricity in three gas-powered plants. Indralan gold, nickel, copper and chromite deposits are among the largest in the world. Other important minerals include silver, coal, gypsum, and sulfur. The industry went on a rebound starting in the early 2810's when the Hortal regime deemed an important law permitting foreign ownership of Indralan mining companies constitutional. Foreign Policy Indrala is a state that has maintained a prominent place in International Affairs, previously maintaining strong relations with other monarchies. Today, it is at the forefront of human rights and ecological sustainability. An important marker in this effort was the establishment of the Taixi Progressive Trade Accord (TPTA). Category:Indrala Category:Seleya Category:Dovani Category:Nations Category:Gao-Showa